1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to fish retaining and transporting devices or assemblies (e.g., fish stringers) and related methods of use and, more particularly, to fish retaining and transporting devices or assemblies having a handle member (e.g., elongated member), and related methods of use.
2. Background Art
In general, fish retaining/transporting devices or assemblies (e.g., fish stringers, etc.) are known. Some exemplary fish retaining devices or assemblies are described and disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,407,069; 6,772,924 and 4,960,231, the entire contents of each being hereby incorporated by reference in their entireties.
Conventional fish retaining and/or transporting assemblies can make it difficult and/or inconvenient to retain and/or transport fish. As such, a constant need exists to develop fish retaining and/or transporting devices or assemblies that are convenient, cost-effective and/or include improved features/structures.
Thus, an interest exists for improved fish retaining and/or transporting devices or assemblies, and related methods of use. These and other inefficiencies and opportunities for improvement are addressed and/or overcome by the assemblies, systems and methods of the present disclosure.